Oliver Tries To Teach Percy Quidditch
by WeasleySwagg
Summary: Percy tries to prove his bravery to Oliver by allowing him to teach him Quidditch. Percy's nerves make him a little shaky on the broom. Oliver tries to help, but it's difficult when Percy tips over.


Percy and Oliver stood on the ground, brooms at their sides. Oliver put his hand over the broom and simply said "Up" as soon as he did, the broom flew up into his hand. Percy stood unsure he could do that. He'd never played, he never even tried to get on a broom since he was five. He was rubbish with flying and he was only doing this to prove to Oliver he was brave enough.

_"Now Percy, put your hand over the broom and say up, and be sure to say it with feeling." _Percy stood there for a moment before moving his hand over the broom.

_"U-Up." _The broom had hardly moved, he expected the reaction he got. Oliver repeated what he had said '_with feeling'._ Percy nodded and looked at his hand, he hoped he couldn't get the broom up.

_"Up!" _The broom immediately flew up and into his hand, he squeaked. It had startled him, he stumbled back a step when he grabbed the broom. Oliver chuckled and looks at him, he mounted the broom and kicked off.

_"Okay, now do that same as I did, Perce." _

Percy quietly mounted the broom and kicked off nervously. His hands were shaking and he was barely hanging onto the broom. Oliver started to explain the rules of Quidditch as they were rising. They got up to the height of the goal posts and Percy was becoming more and more terrified. Not only did he hate flying, but he hated heights as well. He always feared that if he would fly, he would fall, and if he fell from a high place, that'd be the end of him. He was becoming anxious. He didn't want to listen to any more rules. He knew them from reading books, he wanted to get this over with.

"_Okay_,_ so if you can_ g_et the Quaffle past the Keeper, that's me, you earn ten points and—" _

_"Oliver! I know the RULES of Quidditch!"_

_"Well, sorry, I'm used to teaching it this way…"_

_"It's fine, just hurry up!" _Percy snapped as he gripped the handle of the old Cleansweephe was on, he was trembling and his words were shaky.

He was on the verge of tipping over and falling the good, twenty meters, down to the earth below them. Oliver looked at him and thought _'Maybe this was a bad idea…'_Oliver had always noticed the Weasley's talent for flying, the twins were excellent, even Ronald could fly decently, but Percy…not so much. Percy's main focus was on not falling.

"Percy…?"

_"W-What?"_

_"Maybe this was a bad idea."_

_"No! Just please, teach me how to play! I want to learn"_ He sat upright on the broom and gripped it tightly. Oliver looked at him and sighed.

_ "Okay, okay, I'll teach you."_ Oliver examined Percy, trying to decide where he should place him.

_"Now, let's get you to actually fly." _

Percy could feel his glasses sliding off his nose, he shakily let one hand go of the broom and attempted to adjust the glasses on his face. The sudden shift caused him to almost lose his balance. Percy made a loud squeak as he tipped over, soon clinging on upside down. Oliver panicked and flew over to Percy as fast as his broom would carry. He grabbed Percy by the shoulders and pushed him upright again.

_"Okay! This was a bad idea!" _Yelled Percy in a panicky tone.

Oliver grabbed Percy again and helped him onto his own broom. Percy, without any hesitation, had wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. Saying he was terrified was an understatement, this was pure terror. Oliver flew down and looked back at Percy, his face was hidden within his curly hair and horned rimmed glasses.

"Percy?"

Percy quickly looked up and noticed they were finally on the ground, he smiled faintly, he looked incredibly uncomfortable and Oliver could feel his heart beating erratically. Oliver smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek. Percy's face turned a soft pinkish color. He smiled and moved to kiss one of Oliver's cheeks. Oliver smirked to himself and moved his face so that instead of a kiss on the cheek, he'd have gotten Percy to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Percy pulled back and blushed.

"O-Oliver!"

"I was hoping that would work."

Percy smiled, instead of glaring. He was still afraid to let go of Oliver, so they sat there for a while until Percy finally decided he could get off the broom without having to worry about falling or breaking down from terror. Oliver didn't mind it at all though, it meant more time with Percy. More Percy for himself to enjoy.


End file.
